Talented
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: What draws us to our soul mate? Is it their smile, their strength, or is it something deeper that can't be quantified or identified? When Minerva is unable to ignore the fact that Hermione has blossomed into a beautiful woman both inside and out, will she run or will she be a Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**This story will include snippets from the Bard's play, "Romeo and Juliet."**

Chapter 1- By Any Other Name

The fifth year transfiguration classroom was in an uproar ever since Malfoy casually began discussing his father's views on Muggle-borns. He hadn't used that word and that was the main cause of discord among the class. The tension in the room at this point was physically palpable and quickly reaching a boiling point that might result in wands being drawn.

Sitting in the front row was a brown-eyed young lady that was valiantly trying to hold back both her anger as well as her tears. It was much harder to hold back her anger as she already had her wand firmly grasped. She wondered why Professor McGonagall, _Minerva,_ hadn't arrived yet. As the minutes ticked by, her worry increased for her beloved Professor.

As Hermione was contemplating transfiguring Malfoy into a chair and hiding it somewhere in an abandoned classroom, Minerva limped through the door. "Silence," the venerable woman calmly said. Regardless of the volume, the classroom immediately stilled as their Professor examined the room. Her eyes lingered on Hermione's face and her eyes misted at the expression she found there.

"50 points from Slytherin, and Mr. Malfoy," she stalked up to his desk and lowering her eyes to be level with his she delivered the final blow, "you will be serving detention with me for the foreseeable future until I decide otherwise." As she walked away she heard Malfoy gulp.

"Before class begins, I feel that it would be advantageous to spear this subject matter rather than letting it fester. This is the last time I will allow the topic to be breached in my classroom. If anyone so much as whispers the word "pureblood", you will be excused from my class indefinitely and the remainder of this block for you might be spent apprenticing with Mr. Filch. Is. That. Understood."

As she finished, the class realized that it wasn't a question. Everyone had their heads down in fear that they would be single-out. Everyone except Hermione.

"If someone is able to competently argue for or against why the blood status of an individual should even matter then I will not assign seven foot scroll essay regarding this chapter for tonight's homework." At the offering of this deal, the jaw of everyone in the classroom dropped. The brown-eyed young woman smiled at the threat- she had already completed the homework ahead of time. Its length had ended at eight feet.

Minerva, however, continued presenting the parameters of her deal. "Instead, if you are a Pure blood, you will have to find a Muggle born and interview them and present your findings through some creative means of your choosing. Vice-versa if you are Muggle born."

While an unexpected alternative, everyone seemed to unanimously ready to accept an assignment other than that monster essay- even dealing with _Blast_-_Ended Skrewt_ would be preferable.

"Who would like to begin?" said the venerable woman as she looked upon the class, arched bow in place.

Not surprisingly, Hermione raised her hand and shortly after, confidently made her way to the front of the class. With a smile aimed at Minerva, the Brightest Witch of Her Age began:

From _Romeo and Juliet _ACT II SCENE II

JULIET

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

JULIET

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

40

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

From the moment Hermione began speaking she had the room mesmerized, even Malfoy. However, no one more so than Minerva. She continued on with her heartfelt performance and as her last words linger in the air, applause filled the room.

"While fictional, these two characters had their blood… their families attempting to keep them apart. None of that mattered to them in the face of love. Sadly, the pressure and negativity culminated in their death. So much lost and squandered when it wasn't necessary," as she finished the tears finally began to fall and with a meaningful look around the class and a nod to Minerva, she exited the room.

With a shuddering breath, Minerva whispered, "50 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed," and made her way to her chambers to mend the wounds covered by her teaching robes and digest Hermione's words.

~*~ That Evening *~*

After the excitement that unfolded that afternoon in class, Hermione sequestered herself in the library amongst the shelves nearest the Restricted Section. She had finished her assignments two hours ago, but was still unmotivated to return to her dorm. She really didn't want to face walking through the Common Room.

Almost as if she were in a trance, her quill danced automatically along the page before her as she sang under her breath.

You look inside my soul and that's how I know,

I go where you go.

No matter just how far,

You're my guiding star.

Let me be your Moon.

We'll compose our own tune.

Minerva had been returning a stack of books when her animagus hearing caught a pleasant humming coming from the rear of the library. As she approached the source, she recognized whose voice she was listening to and her heart melted at the soulful performance. It seemed Ms. Granger was full of surprises today. As temping as it was to slink away, she decided against that. She was a Gryffindor, after all.

The clapping from behind her caught Hermione unawares and jumping up with enough force to push the table away from her she stumbled back. Fearing of the impact that was soon to come, she tensed her arms to catch her fall only to feel strong arms cradle her against a warm body.

She turned her head toward her tormentor and savior and was left speechless- Minerva.

"I lament my intrusion, my dear, but I heard someone singing and my curiosity was peaked. Also, my apologies for frightening you," whispered her crush. Hermione could feel her knees growing weak and blanched at the possibility that she would swoon.

"I- no, well…," the young woman before had turned a lovely shade of red and fearing that she had frightened her, Minerva set tightened her hold on her charge to guide her again to her seat.

"I didn't know you could sing. Then again, I also didn't know that you were familiar enough with the Bard's work to perform it at a moment's notice," Minerva smirked as she continued, "Is there anything else you would care to share tonight?"

Before Hermione could decipher the look plainly displayed on her mentor's face, they both turned at the sound of the library doors opening and quickly separated from the embrace that neither had been willing to end. Minerva quickly transformed back into Professor McGonagall before her eyes and her heart protested at the loss of their familiarity.

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione thought she would cover her sadness though she was certain Minerva could see right through her bravado. "I appreciate the compliment, Professor, but I must return to the dorm as curfew quickly approaches." Minerva only nodded at her with nothing more than a blank expressions.

As she systematically gathered her belongings she tried to not spare a glance at Minerva. Once she put the strap of her bag over her shoulder she stopped and turned to the person she was quickly identifying as her friend. Walking straight up to the taller woman she wrapped her arms around her waist and quietly whispered in her ear, "Thank you for this afternoon in class," and promptly turned heel to exit the library. Hermione couldn't have heard Minerva's response.

"Anything for you."

**A/N**

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Talented Chapter 2- Wiggle Spurt's Nest and Broken Hearts

Hermione ran out of the library as if her knickers were on fire. Which they were. Not literally, but…

When she growled at the Fat Lady's portrait, she practically ran from within her frame in fear. Hermione's unfocused ire continued to come off of her in waves. Concerned, Harry shook his head at Ron's retreating form and trudged toward his friends with palms out as a signal of peace.

"Hermione?" He flinched when she turned to face him, but her fire quickly extinguished once her eyes focused on Harry properly. It broke his heart to hear her next words though he didn't know what she was referring to exactly. Just the way she said it was filled with such hopelessness.

She sat with her shoulders hunched as sobs ravaged her slight frame and as Harry wrapped his arm around her she repeated her previous phrase, "It isn't meant to be, Harry".

Not wanting to push, he just continued to rub circles around her back. The Common Room had emptied by this time in the evening. Neither of the two teens saw the green gaze that peered into the room and slowly retreated lightly through a small opening in the wall.

The following day the Great Hall was filled with excitement over the flyers that had appeared overnight throughout the whole school announcing the first ever Hogwart's Talent Show.

Unfortunately, since that Umbridge woman had become High Inquisitor, she felt that she had the right to meddle in all things. Even a student run talent show! Her obsession with Pure-bloods must have fueled her most recent decree stating that any talent present must involve magic in some way.

Hermione could barely eat let alone think about what talent she may or may not be sharing with her classmates. Perhaps she would- "RON!? Watch where you are placing your fork!" Ron had just barely missed impaling Hermione in the hand while reaching for another roll. She made to stand.

"Hermione, you don't have to leave- Ron, stop being a brute and apologize to 'Mione!" Harry chastised his best mate.

"Harry, it's fine. I have to meet Professor McGonagall for the career plan talk in 20 minutes and would prefer to arrive early." She offered a smile to her dark haired friend and just rolled her eyes at Ronald.

As she exited, two eyes followed her. One pair an intense green and the other attached to a sadistic smile dressed in pink.

As she approached her professor's office door she was intercepted by a blue wispy specter of a cat that leaned its head toward the alcove just before her destination- a Patronus. _It must be Minerva's!_

Distinctly, Minerva's voice delivered its message as she crouched to hear. "Hermione, Umbridge has decided to sit whilst I have these meetings with everyone and so I must ask you to refer to me by my title as I will do with you. It would not do well to give her cause to question why we have grown to be on par with one another. Lastly, ignore everything that woman says. Now you may enter," the feline vanished after it licked Hermione's hand.

As she entered the office she knew it was going to be a difficult meeting. However, she couldn't have known just how bad as she once again found herself leaving the presence of her beloved professor in tears. It was plainly clear that Umbridge was just as bad as Malfoy, if not worse. She had excused herself when she saw Minerva's hand inch toward the wand up her sleeve. She couldn't let Minerva sacrifice her position on her behalf. After all, Minerva was just her teacher and nothing more. She couldn't expect that of her- could she?

The walk toward the library took longer than usual. She came to the realization that she wasn't walking toward the library, but found herself at the edge of the Black Lake. Tears blinded her and so she fell to her knees and let herself freely weep.

"Do you realize that a mob of Wiggle Spurt's have nested in your hair and their silver dust has settled like a halo around your head?" said an airy and musical voice behind her. She turned to see the blond haired Luna gazing down at her with a compassionate smile. "No, I missed that news, Luna," whispered the teary eyed Hermione.

Unfazed by the awkward silence, Luna confidently transfigured her scarf into a beautiful handkerchief and gently cupped Hermione's cheek with one hand as she carefully began to wipe her tears away. Matter-of-factly she stated her prognosis. "Those creatures love two things- gorgeous hair and angelic skin, but they enjoy skin that is salty which is why they love to make people cry." Once her work was done she surprised Hermione even further by running the hand that had been cupping her cheek through her hair. "Luna, what ar-."

"There is one way to scare them away for good if you'll let me try," breathed Luna.

Something possessed Hermione in that moment as she gazed into the eyes of this magical and unique woman to nod her head in the affirmative.

Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation to something big, but yelp when surprisingly strong arms pulled down onto the ground in a protective embrace and then she heard it- Luna hum as she massaged Hermione's scalp.

Hermione had no idea if the Wiggle whatevers were leaving her hair, but the days stress and pain certainly was. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep cocooned in Luna's arms.

As she slowly emerged from the oddest dreams she's ever had in her life involving Moon people doing interpretive dances along with ghost cats trying to chase her she realized the ground beneath her was no longer hard. She was on something very soft and she was very warm.

Upon further examination she realized that there was a very real arm wrapped protectively around her waist and a light snore tickling her ear. It was almost a humming sound. She risked opening one eye to find a slumbering Luna. She tried to move from under the arm, but it only tightened. A whispered plea stopped Hermione's movement, "Cuddle wiggle stays, please?"

Her laugh could not be contained and shortly after she was staring into Luna's very blue eyes and reflecting her open smile. "Hi," they both said.

"You fell asleep and I didn't' want to wake you. I hope you don't mind I joined you since I haven't gotten any sleep these last few days since I've been trying to find some of my belongings tha- how did you sleep?" groggily Luna supplied with a slight blush upon her cheeks being embarrassed by her forwardness and babble.

"I feel rested thanks to you. Must have been the lack of Wiggle Spurt nests," Hermione finished with a smile.

Luna was tempted to let Hermione know that she didn't have to pretend to believe her, but after their shared nap the statement sounded oddly sincere so she refrained from the proclamation.

Instead, Luna decided to offer comfort to her friend. "You don't have to answer, but if you want to talk about what caused you to cry so when I found you… I am here for you."

Hermione wanted to let her know about her realization about Minerva, but didn't know how her blond friend would react. She still didn't know how she felt about it all. That she knew that she had more than a crush on Minerva, but nothing could ever come from it. Minerva would likely lose her job and end up in Azkaban. Instead, she would just pick up the pieces of her broken heart and slowly begin to glue them together as no amount of magic could help her this time.

Sensing that they were no longer acquaintances, but that Hermione still needed space to think, Luna just embraced the young woman and smiled when Hermione returned the hug. "Thank you" was all Hermione said.

They cleared their impromptu camp site and slowly made their way back to the castle. Hermione actually smile when Luna performed an intricate charm that turned all the leaves into music notes that played a beautiful melody.

**A/N-**

***scurries away***


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Talented Chapter 3- Through the Rabbit Hole We Go

For the remainder of the week, Hermione was in a haze. She responded to questions and participated in class, but anyone close to her caught on quickly that her heart was elsewhere. Naturally, Harry shooed Ron away after their Transfiguration class and tried to speak with his friend about it.

"Hermione, wait! Where are you running off to and I just want to know how you are feeling?" he caught up with her and they made it to an empty classroom to talk. Hermione quickly cast the appropriate spells to remove the chance that anyone might overhear.

"Harry, do you remember when you held me not long ago?" Hermione began intent on trusting her friend with this secret of hers. She would not cry. It was a reality that couldn't be changed and she just had to hope that one day she and Minerva could be friends or perhaps even colleagues.

He made a move to comfort her, but she stilled his hand and after offering him a smile said in a determined yet whisper of a voice, "I am in love with Minerva." She decided that it was better to bulldoze through the rest of her monologue lest she lose her nerve and made to stand as if she were about to perform.

"I know that it can't happen and that hit to the heart is what you witnessed on that day. I've been trying to glue back what's left ever since which is why I've been acting so strange. Luna has been really sweet. Actually, I should go. We are supposed to eat and study for Charms by the Lake." Hermione's smile widened the more she talked about her blond friend. Harry noticed that as well and filed the information away.

"Wait, Luna? Since when is she in your Charms class. Hermione?" While that was one of the classes that the Trio did not share, Harry had never heard his friend refer to Luna being part of the roster. He was sure she said the Gryffindor's shared it with their rivals.

Hermione knew that Luna had spoken with Professor Flitwick and he had agreed that if she could pass the final for her proper class that she could transfer to Hermione's. The young woman took the test the following day after studying the remainder of the evening and was sitting next to Hermione that afternoon.

"She had been planning to skip a level for quite some time it seems and I guess her plan came to fruition earlier this week, Harry," she tried to sound nonchalant all that while not even sure why the younger Ravenclaw made the change.

Once again Harry noticed Hermione disappear into her own thoughts and he walked toward her to comfort her, but his chance was lost when a musical knock sounded on the door. It too shook Hermione from her stupor and with a look at Harry, she dismantled her spells on the door. It was Luna.

"Oh there you are! Hi, Harry! I didn't see you and after 15 minutes and became worried. I thought the Wigglespurts had returned," lightly responded the girl.

At the mention of the Wigglespurts, Hermione blushed a deep hue and made a spectacle of recovering her bag. She diverted her face from Harry as she made to speak, "Thank you very much for the talk Harry, but we must head to study for our test".

Both young ladies left behind a very perplexed spectacled young man in their wake.

They quickly approached their destination when Hermione felt a comforting warmth encase her hand as Luna grasped it and pulled her toward the area off to Hagrid's Hut. "Come, let me show you something, please."

Hermione had learned ever since the incident by the forest to trust Luna. She didn't know why she knew she could, but deep down sensed that her young friend would never hurt her. In fact, as she was now in her class which also included Slytherins, the young Ravenclaw had become like a shield for her Gryffindor friend. She only looked at the offending party and mentioned something about an embarrassing creatures performing a mating dance in their hair and they practically ran from the duo.

Walking into the Forest for a few minutes, Luna guided Hermione into a clearing that seemed fairly untouched and very wild in its landscape causing for a canopy to have formed over most of it. Luna pulled her wand out and began to Charm and Transfigure until the clearing resembled more a Common room than the outside. She even provided them with a heavy blanket to sit on. Hermione decided to ask her friend the question that seemed unspoken by Harry during their recent conversation.

"Luna you have been so kind to me all this week- even more so that Harry and Ron who have known me since First Year… why?" she whispered without meeting her young friend eyes.

"Hermione, that day by the Lake when I saw you crying… my heart broke to see you in such pain and I couldn't just walk away. I later heard from someone that shares Transfiguration with you and found out about what happened there which is why I decided to switch into Charms with you since you share it with that nest of snakes. I just-" for the first time since they began hanging out, Luna was at a loss for words.

"I have watched you ever since I started at Hogwarts and have seen how kind, true and brave you are and I wondered if anyone was that for you. When you were crying, I saw my chance and took it. If you are agreeable to my continued efforts of being that for you," finished the young woman.

Not knowing how to respond and still unclear about what Luna was saying she was silent for a moment and Luna forged on with her explanation.

"What I mean is that I like you, Hermione, but I want to be whatever you want me to be so no pressure. I can be a great friend or more… it's up to you." It looked as if Luna had something else to say, but was not sure if she should say it.

With the same determined look that Hermione had seen the young woman sport throughout the week, Luna walked over to Hermione and hugged her. Pulling away, she continued her offer and plea, "I can feel a great sadness in your heart and while you don't' have to tell me its cause, know that I want to ease it and maybe help you work through it when you are ready".

Hermione was perplexed about when her carefree and airy friend became her Rock, but she just nodded her head and returned the hug, "I can't tell you right now, but soon? Thank you, Luna."

The young woman smiled and signaled to their study area, "Study or nap?"

Already taking her friend's hand and pulling her down with her she responded with a chuckle.

"Nap".

The following morning, it didn't surprise her when Luna joined the Trio for breakfast. Harry smiled his greeting while Ron just stared, Harry had to elbow him in the ribs for fear that a Post Owl would fly into the opening.

"Luna!" greeted the smiling Gryffindor beside the blond.

Green eyes looked on observing their interaction from the front of the room with glistening eyes.

"What brings you here?" Hermione didn't necessarily mind whatever the reason, but curiosity was a powerful motivator.

"The talent show is in a few weeks and I was wondering if you all were participating?" Pulling out two books of different sizes, she placed them on the table. "Would anyone like to perform 'Alice in Wonderland' with me?" Luna said with enough enthusiasm for all three of them.

Realizing that her friend was asking them to do a Muggle story, Hermione turned and hugged her friend tightly having been overwhelmed by the warmth that the suggestion instilled in her. Harry looked between the two young women and chanced a look at the Head Table to see the pained look in McGonagall's face. He wished he had a camera to show Hermione.

Hermione was too busy at the moment discussing plans for their performance (after persuading the boys to participate) to look up from the book and blond friend. With a Chershire grin to rival the character's she said, "Through the rabbit hole we go!" As an afterthought she asked teasingly, "I wonder who will Alice be and who should play the Chershire Cat?" The two young women burst out laughing at the comment and were leaning on each other's side from the mirth.

While Harry didn't know what to make of this change in his friend and what it meant for her on a deeper level in regards to the confession of love he'd been privy to not long ago he was only grateful to see his friend smiling and filled with joy.

Looking up at the Head Table he noticed there was an empty spot where not two minutes ago it had been filled. They made their way back to their dorms 20 minutes later when it ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Talented Chapter 4- The Good Green Witch

The days passed swiftly and Hermione finally had a whole day where no tears fell, thanks to Luna. Her blue-eyed friend always offered a shoulder to lean on without making her feel as if she was weak for needing it sometimes. She didn't ask many questions of Hermione, and always waited for the young woman to offer her answers when she was ready. No one but Harry knew that her heart still belonged to Minerva.

Hermione was considering skipping their weekly tea meeting, but when she heard the knocking on the Common Room window and retrieved the letter with the distinguished green seal, she balked for only a second more before answering in the affirmative and gently placing the letter on its messenger.

She had managed the whole day without a breakdown and had to test herself to see if she could be in Minerva's presence without a negative reaction. Also, she just missed her friend. However, she had to meet Luna briefly to let her know that they would have to reschedule rehearsals. As she walked toward their meeting place, she felt hands softly cover her eyes from behind and a sweet voice whisper, "Guess who?" in her ear. Luna.

She shocked the young woman by turning around swiftly and hugging her friend and at their surprised shriek, they both fell in a pile of giggles outside of the castle.

"I thought I would meet you half way for a short walk, Hermione!" said an enthusiastic Luna.

"I was on my way to meet you, but I unfortunately needed to ask if we could meet in an hour- I forgot I had a tea meeting with Mi -Professor McGonagall." Hermione caught herself just in time. However, Luna being the Ravenclaw that she is made the connection.

Hermione hadn't confided in Luna about the cause for her breakdown that fate filled day that began their friendship, but the young woman had been her dear friend carefully. Hermione's odd tone as she mentioned Minerva's name synched her suspicions. Hermione loved Minerva.

"Sure, Hermione! Here, I modified our DA coins so we both can communicate with one another… I guess kind of like a beeper. Just say 'Moon and I'll feel a vibration." Luna made to leave her friend to continue toward the castle and was shocked when Hermione pulled her back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips with a whispered "Thanks, Luna" as she turned round and ran off.

Tears in her blue eyes, Luna walked in the opposite direction to think about what this meant for them and what she had to do for her friend.

Hermione tentatively knocked on Minerva's door and shortly after found that it opened. Warm green eyes peered down at her and beckoned her inside. "Good afternoon, Hermione dear."

"Minerva. It is so lovely to see you." Hermione felt the need to hug the woman before her, but controlled the urge. "How have you been holding up all things considering, Minerva?" Hermione made her way to her side of the couch and tucked her legs beneath her.

Minerva's voice caught as she glanced at Hermione. The young woman was wearing a skirt and upon sitting down, it had ridden up exposing a little more thigh. Coughing, Minerva muttered "pardon, parched" as she reached for her tea.

When she recovered her faculties, Minerva nonchalantly answered "Oh, as one would expect. However, I am most excited for the talent show. I hear there is quite the surprise lined up for one of the acts and I can't wait to see it come to fruition," said the elder witch with a mischievous smile that caused her eyes to dance like emeralds.

"Can you share, Minerva?" Hermione asked simply mesmerized by this playful side of her crush.

Leaning over to Hermione and mustering her most conspirator whisper she said, "Hermione, a Lady never shares her secrets."

At that, Hermione busted out into laughter so much that she snorted tea from her nose. Thankfully by this point in their meeting, it had grown cold.

The night of the talent show was filled with such a diverse array of spectacular acts. Neville trained plants to form shapes with their vines and even perform tricks and Seamus attempted to do fire art, but his act had to be cut short.

So far, Hermione hadn't seen anything to merit Minerva's comment, but she was losing hope since their act was last. Luna decked out in the loveliest blue dress ran over to her and gave her a hug for strength. "Ready?" they said at the same time. Smiles were exchanged. Luna could tell that Hermione was about to give her another kiss and she beat her to it with one on her cheek. Regardless, her smile for Hermione was spectacular. They began to walk out from the velvet curtain.

The lights were out for the moment and as they both made their way onto the stage, their hands reached for the other briefly. The curtain began to rise.

It was the last act of their version of the story when a loud sound drew the attention of the audience. At this point in the play, the Red Queen (Played by Hooch) was set on annihilating everyone when the loud sound increased and green smoke began to spill out onto the stage. Lights blinded the room and before them stood a warrior version of Minerva decked in a green accented suit of armor and a Queens crown.

She jumped from her perch and began an intense battle where the Green Queen defeated the villain. Hermione still hadn't recovered and felt a strong hand on her shoulder lead her off the stage after their standing ovations. "My dear, are you ok?" asked a concerned Green Queen.

"Now I am, Minerva," whispered Hermione.

"Luna asked me if I was interested in joining your show earlier this week shortly after we met for tea, but she wanted it a surprise," confessed the woman in green.

Hermione didn't know what to make of this news, but she was happy to be near Minerva and was tickled by the sight of her in armor. Like she was ready to go into battle for her. Hermione shocked her mentor and crush by practically jumping into her arms and running off. Once again leaving a flustered Minerva in her wake.

After cleaning up, Hermione was determined to ask Luna about her surprise, but she thought better of it when she walked in on her friend cleaning up an isolated spot on the stage as she hummed to herself. She slowly walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Thank you. I always find myself saying those words to you. I'm so lucky you found me that day by the Lake."

Touched by her own crush's words, Luna confessed her motivation for her plan. "I thought it would make you happy if Professor McGonagall was in the play. It took a bit of persuading, but I'm happy she agreed."

"I am too. It's time to head back to our dorms now I guess." As they were going to separate in their paths, they hugged once more.

"Good night, Cheshire."

"Good night, Moon."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Chapter 5: Love Hurts

The school was abuzz with excitement. Though they had to wait until dinner began to welcome the two visiting schools, everyone was busy gossiping about what to expect from their incoming guests and what the Triwizard Tournament would involve. Hermione knew that the infamous competition was discussed in _Hogwarts: A History_, but Harry and Ron were too engrossed in their discussion to notice her suggestion that they read the chapter. She gave up and joined their conversation.

The Golden Trio had other topics of conversation to concern themselves with, particularly both Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry's night terrors, his scar hurting, and the dangerous events from their time at the World Cup. Hermione knew she should be listening more, but her eyes were roaming the Ravenclaw table looking for Luna. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped and made eye contact with the concerned eyes of her best friend.

Hermione had been sure that their friendship had been only solidifying ever since that fateful meeting when Luna acted like a healing balm on her shattered heart by the Black Lake, but over the summer they had barely shared any owls. It was as if Luna was intentionally distancing herself from the closeness they had been sharing. Hermione had no idea what had caused the change. She was determined to reach out to her friend having felt empty without her company and smile. Luna had been the sunshine to the darkness of the previous school year and she missed her warmth immensely.

Leaning forward, Harry whispered to Hermione, "I don't know where she is, but if you'd like I can accompany you to look for her. I have my coin on me to beckon you, Hermione".

His concern made tears come to her eyes. With a burst of energy she stood from her seat and nearly toppled Harry over with a hug. "The coin!" Without a second glance she ran out of the Great Hall. For the millionth time this year, Harry chanced a glance at the Head Table to see the sad eyes of his favorite professor follow his best friend's retreat.

Running to the Lake with her charmed coined firmly in hand, Hermione saw a bobbling head of blond hair walk along the path that lead to the Green House. Accelerating her pace, Hermione reached out for Luna's hand and gently made to turn her toward her for a hug, but stopped short at seeing the tear streaked face of her crush.

"Luna wha-?" Before she could finish her words, Luna wrapped her in an intense hug and just as suddenly ran in the opposite direction leaving a teary-eyed young woman in her wake.

**END**

The Gryffindor's sat waiting for Professor McGonagall to explain why they were in a different classroom for their lesson. As if they sensed the need to ban together, the guys and gals had separated and sat in different sides of the room. While no one was sure what the lesson was going to entail, it was likely going to be unpleasant. Ron joked to the other guys about it possibly involving torture causing a caucus of laughter. As it was, the atmosphere of the school had turned hostile the moment Harry's name had jumped from the Goblet and now Ron was ignoring the Boy Who Lived.

Briskly entering with billowing robes to rivals Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall had arrived. She directed a warm smile in Hermione's direction.

"Class, the Ball that is fast approaching is an opportunity for our school to give us all an opportunity to celebrate alongside our guest schools," her eyebrow arched as she continued. "It is not a chance to act like a ban of boisterous and bumbling baboons!"

The class chuckled at the animated tone she was using. Even Hermione couldn't hold back her smile which was a most welcomed sight. Both Harry and Minerva had been keeping a close eye on the mocha eyed young woman. Ever since the day the visiting schools had arrived she had been increasingly subdued and looking to be on the verge of tears.

Their stoic Professor gracefully walked to a Muggle record player and gently laid the needle down. Hermione was entranced at the display of Muggle knowledge and felt her heart give a satisfying jump in her chest.

"Pair up one and all and we shall begin the lesson!" instructed Professor McGonagall as she took in the forming couples. Her smile faltered when she saw Hermione standing by herself near the farthest wall. As she made her way to the young woman however, she was impressed to see that she was standing rather confidently as if unfazed at the prospect of learning this lesson solo. Her pride in her pupil growing exponentially at her self-assuredness.

"Miss Granger, it makes it easier to learn the steps if one has a partner." Minerva only hoped that the young woman would be receptive to dancing with her during the lesson. Not only did Minerva wish to speak with Hermione about what might have her so saddened, Minerva also missed her company as Hermione had been declining her invitation for discussion and tea thus far.

Hermione raised her eye-brow in a very McGonagall stare which made the older woman burst into laughter to the shock of her class. Once she regained her composure, Hermione further surprised her with her dry response. "I'm aware".

"Regardless…" Minerva took a deep breath and as she extended her hand to the young woman decided to forego formality and sincerely asked, "Would you honor me with a dance, Hermione?" She could have jumped with delight when she felt the tentative touch of skin on her palm.

Minerva waited to make eye contact with Hermione before placing her hand on the young woman's waist and smiled when she felt the smaller hand fall gracefully on her shoulder. Their movements were sure and Minerva discovered that Hermione was a very experienced dancer in her own right. The world seemed to melt away as they both floated on the dance floor. Her stupor was broken when she heard Hermione whisper, "Minerva, I think the class is waiting for your next instruction. Also, everyone is staring at us."

The lesson continued on smoothly except for when Hermione fell over backwards off the bench with laughter when Ron was asked to demonstrate a dance move with Minerva and he didn't seem to understand what a "waist" was, but her uncontrolled laughter seemed to lighten everyone's mood. As everyone made to exit the classroom it seemed that the air had been infused with a Pepper Up potion. Harry ran to help his friend off the ground as the class ended.

The year for Hermione had been filled with great sorrow at Luna's unexplained behavior, but having danced with Minerva in such a carefree manner had lifted some of that melancholy. She was determined to seek Harry after dinner to finally tell him what has been causing her to become so distant. First, she was going to search the library to see if there was a chance that they held records. She had some practicing to do.

For once, she was excited about the dance with the hope that she might get the chance to dance with Minerva again even if she ended up going alone to the actual event.

**END**

Harry was pacing which was annoying his date to no end, but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"Poor Hermione," began Ron, "she had no date and probably is crying over a book in the library".

Krum made a disconcerting sound between a gasp and a hiccup and stood slack jawed staring toward the stairs. Everyone near him turned in that direction and adopted similar looks as their eyes fell on… Hermione?

Minerva couldn't move. Hair pinned up with delicate curls to the delicate heels adorning her petite feet stood a visage of beauty. What had her most enthralled was Hermione's smile which while initially had been pointed to her moved on to settle on Harry with a nod of reassurance and friendship.

Hermione descended the stairs and stood in front of the still shocked Krum. "Hello, Herm-own-ninny." Krum looked proud from what Minerva could see, but the word he had uttered made no sense to the Transfiguration Mistress. It dawned on her shortly after the young man couldn't pronounce Hermione's name correctly.

"Close enough, Krum! Have you been practicing?" asked a delighted Hermione.

"Yes." smiled Krum in return.

**END**

The dance had been in full swing and Ron and Harry who had only recently reconciled were lounged with their dates at a table far from the dance floor. Hermione made her way to a seat as she tried to rest her feet. Krum was a great dancer, but she longed to be among friends.

After a few short words with Ron, that feeling of happiness quickly turned to rage at his accusations that she was frolicking with the enemy. The nerve! As she made a run for the door she was stopped by a gentle grip on her hand and she turned to lock eyes with Minerva's concerned gaze.

"Leaving so soon?" the taller woman gently asked. She had spied the interaction from across the room and a chill had run down her spine as soon as she saw Hermione tense and stand with fists clenched.

"I just- no, yes, I hav-" tried a flustered Hermione to communicate. Minerva had yet to let go of her hand and it was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Before you go, would you care to have a dance? I can tell you are upset, but I would hate to see the night end on such a bad note. Only if you would like to." Minerva had been looking forward to a dance, but at this moment she just wanted to see Hermione smile. She had the overwhelming need to make certain the young woman didn't leave the dance in the state she was in.

Some of the Gryffindor's that had caught Professor McGonagall practically chase their retreating classmate turned to follow the duo as they made their way on the dance floor excited to see another spectacular show. Minerva stepped away to whisper something to Professor Flitwick and the music changed to a lovely waltz.

Taking her place in Minerva's arms more naturally than their first dance, Hermione gasped when Minerva's armed tightened slightly. Almost possessively though she felt protected in the embrace.

For Minerva's part, the feeling to keep the young woman in her arms safe and happy had caught her off guard with how overwhelming it was. The others in the room slowly joined the dance floor, but no one noticed that the two women began to float two inches off the ground. No one except Luna that had sat next to Harry shortly after seeing Minerva chase Hermione.

**END**

"You love her, don't you? That's why you are letting her go… isn't it?" asked a saddened Harry. No longer sad for Hermione, but heartbroken to see the tears slowly descend Luna's face.

"Very perceptive of you Harry. I just want her to be where she will find happiness. Even if it is not with me." Her sobs became more pronounced and Harry only hesitated a moment before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Luna, let's take a walk and see the moon. My date has run off and Hermione appears to be happy."

"Only if we stay away from the Black Lake, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Luna."

The pair slowly made their way near to Hagrid's Hut and were amazed to see a unicorn at the edge of the forest.

"You know, unicorns appearing to the light of a full moon is a sign of new beginnings and important changes to come." Luna's tone had tuned airy once more and Harry was not surprised to see that her tears had subsided. Her strength amazed him for both letting Hermione go and for keeping her composure.

"That sounds somewhat positive." Harry tugged on her hand.

"Yes, I guess it does," she answered with a more relaxed tone.

They stayed outside just chatting until they heard the music was dying down and made the slow trek back to the castle.

**A/N:**

**The website is being wonky with letting me add things like line breaks. I am too sleepy to be competent with the typing so please accept the "****END**" as a way of separating scenes for the time being. Thanks. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Chapter 6- The Meaning of Love

The Black Lake soothed Luna and yet its tranquility was only making her chaotic emotions much more pronounced. She knew there were no invisible creatures involved this time to blame or try to chase away- the blame lay with her treacherous heart. Thankfully, the clearing she had found through her tears was far enough that no wandering classmate or teacher would hear her. She loved Hermione, but knew it was not mutual despite the affection her friend and crush had been showing her. At this point, she didn't care if the Carrows found her. The realization was wreaking havoc with her emotions, but Hermione's happiness was all that mattered to her. Luna knew what she had to do and with a look of sad determination the blond haired young woman took out pen and paper (Hermione had given her a Bic after catching her examining it as if it was a bomb).

Her friend had not returned for this year which was no surprise since the events of the wedding and she only hoped Hermione was ok.

END

It had been months since Minerva had seen or heard from Hermione and she couldn't take it anymore. The green-eyed witch appeared more a lioness pacing back andforth within the privacy of her office than the strict professor she was. When the school year began and the Golden Trio did not return Minerva, had a break down that Poppy had to assist her through. Snape had become Headmaster and the Carrow siblings had been allowed on as staff.

Minerva was able to piece together that after Bill and Fleur's wedding, the Trio had escaped during the ambush after the Ministry had fallen. No one knew of their whereabouts and even though Minerva was worried sick, she was glad they hadn't returned for their last year.

As Minerva exited her office and made her way toward the outside of the school to begin her rounds, her animagus hearing caught the faint sound of a scream from the direction of the Black Lake. She shifted into her feline counterpart after sending a Patronus to Poppy and began pumping her paws as quickly as possible. She caught the scent and almost stumbled. She hoped she was wrong.

She abruptly shifted back once the scent abruptly disappeared and took in her surroundings. There was a pale stick a few feet away from where she was standing. Wand raised she approached the odd item and gingerly raised the Muggle pen which smelled distinctly of Luna and faintly of Hermione. Looking back to where she found it was a radish shaped earing.

She turned to intersect Poppy that was sure to arrive shortly and began to prepare herself for the very upsetting letter that she had to send to Mr. Lovegood.

**END**

Harry felt the weight against his chest and wanted desperately to throw the Locket far away from himself. He should ask Hermione to take it, but he didn't want to burden his friend and Ron had left a week ago leaving them both flailing to complete their tasks. All three of them had been on the verge of giving up and the red haired man had cracked when he walked in on Hermione trying to cut Harry's hair. In tears at the betrayal of their friend, Hermione hadn't spoken since.

He decided the only option was to perhaps seek Hermione's company and rather than stay alone with his thoughts. Walking around their tent he found her crying softly with something tightly clutched in her hands.

"What do you have in your hand, Hermione?" asked Harry though he didn't expect an answer.

"Our D.A. coin. Luna and I charmed ours so that we could call each other. A word would appear as a clue to where the other was. I've been trying to see if she is alright, but she hasn't responded. I'm worried." Harry had to strain to hear his friend, but could only nod once the magnitude of her worries hit him.

"Let's turn the radio on. We won't hear her name and at least you'll know she is ok." Harry offered. Little did he know that they their friend's name would be listed under those that had been captured by the Dark Lord's followers.

**END**

Minerva had been approached by Severus to assist in covering for him while he helped the Trio. She was shocked to say the least and only agreed if he promised to deliver a small package to Hermione. He didn't betray a reaction to the request and only nodded. Both knew too well what it meant to care for someone, but feel as if that love was not just forbidden, but impossible to attain.

Minerva had enclosed a few items in the bottomless bag that she hoped would help Hermione. She had no doubt that Hermione would understand when to use them.

Harry and Ron were inside the tent warming up after their impromptu dip into the freezing body of water. No one knew where the sword of Gryffindor had come from or the small bag that had been tied to its hilt. When Harry and Ron had tried to open the bag it had jumped out of their hands. It was almost comedic to the boys chase the bag around their campsite as it made a bee line to Hermione's feet. Gingery she picked it up and it allowed itself to finally be opened.

The bag was exactly the same as the bag the Minerva had given her during her Time Turner Year to help carry all of her books. Minerva. The bag must be from her.

Inside she found provisions to hold them over for some time, a number of first aid kits, vials of various potions, a library of books, and a smaller package. Intrigued, Hermione reached in for the emerald wrapped package.

Attached was a note:

"Hermione,

It might be best if you opened the package away from the boys.

With Love,

-T"

Ignoring the complaints of her companions, Hermione made her way to the tent and for good measure she charmed the flaps to sound if anyone attempted to peek inside along with a strong silencing charm.

With trembling hands she began to unwrap the package. There appeared to be a small journal, a jewelry box of sorts, and what looked like a Muggle Mp3 player. Hermione wanted to cry and laugh at the same time at the thoughtfulness of her… friend? She began to read the note.

"Hello Hermione,

I was approached with an opportunity to contact you by someone and couldn't pass up the chance. I hope you can forgive me. I feel as if you have not tried to make contact for reasons I am unaware of and I hope I have not caused trouble for you.

Inside the bag there are not only provisions, but a number of objects that should aid you three if need be that were left to be by Albus. He left them for you all, but I didn't get the chance to relay them to you. A whistle to entrance all beasts, a key to all locks, and a transfigured ring that is actually a wand. For the last, you just have to whisper the word "abracadabra". That's Albus for you.

Hermione, I am sorry, but I have hard news to relay. This is why I suggested to depart from Ron and Harry to give you time to compose yourself before seeking them out for strength. Luna was captured from Hogwarts. We have been trying to recover her, but her location has been well hidden. I promise you I will do everything I can to find her. I am sorry.

The last item within this package is from me. The charm on the necklace is a Portkey for you three if you are ever in trouble. It will deliver you straight into Hogwarts where we have set up camp for those no longer able to attend class due to the Carrows abuse. Simply say "Tabby" and you'll be off even if your location has been spelled against travel.

Please stay safe.

Always,

-T"

**END**

Hermione refused to scream for the mad woman that had her pinned. It was only when she felt the blade glide along the length of her arm that she could no longer keep her cries within. Fate seemed so cruel.

The Snatchers had caught them and they had been taken to Malfoy Manor where they spent sometime in the basement. Hermione was confused when she was tackled to the ground, but her fear quickly turned to delight when she realized it was Luna that had her in a tight embrace. Before they could talk and before she could wrangle her friends to use the Portkey, someone was dragging her up the stairs by her hair with a wand pointed toward her friends.

The next moment happened in a complete blur where she found herself held tightly by the mad woman and a knife against her throat. She wanted to mouth "I love you" to Luna and her friends that had tried to rescue her, but she didn't think she'd get out of this predicament. She had to find a way to get the necklace to her friends before she died.

Suddenly there was the high pitched sound of metal moving against metal above them. She was roughly pushed away just before the chandelier crashed onto both women. Luna had pushed Hermione out of the way while kicking Bellatrix in the knee cap.

Dobby was speaking to Bellatrix and as he made to transport them all, it was in slow motion that they all saw the dagger fly toward them from the fallen woman.

In a snap, they were gone.

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the funky line breaks. It is late and my bed calls to me. I shall try to see if the site is friendlier soon and keep my original section breaks. Night, y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle with Blood and Tears**

**WARNING- CHARACTER DEATH**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

A Friend Departed

She came to and couldn't move and couldn't breathe. Struggling against the weight above her while attempting to not be overcome by panic, she heard a groan and gasp that sounded familiar and not that of a threat. Carefully, Hermione moved herself and managed to twist herself and Luna so her blond friend lay with her head on Hermione's lap.

"Hi", they both said simultaneously and shared a warm smile. Hermione began to caress Luna's hair when they both were brought out of the moment by a strangled cry to their left. It was Harry.

Helping Luna up, they staggered over to their friend who was protectively embracing someone. Harry continued to sob and began to whisper Dobby's name. The brave elf was clutching Harry's hand just beneath where the hilt of the wayward knife had hit him. As Dobby gasped his final words, the odd collection of survivors fell to the ground in a circle around their Chosen One and the brave elf that saved them all. It was a good hour before anyone spoke or attempted to move.

"He brought us to Shell Cottage," whispered a somber Ron. "We should make our way to the house" said a tear streaked Ron. The group would learn later that this was where he had stayed during his absence, but he kept quiet rather than brining up that topic of conversation in front of the others.

Harry carried Dobby protectively, but decided to stay outside and wait for the others to speak to their hosts. When they saw his gingerly lay Dobby on a blanket he conjured along with a number of shovels, he began to dig. Everyone except Hermione looked perplexed at his actions.

"He deserves that this be done without magic," was all he said and Luna without a word grabbed a shovel and took a placed in front of Harry to prepare his final resting place.

Hermione for her part closed the distance between the blond and kissed her gingerly before walking further down the beach. She had a message to conjure for Minerva.

Reunion

Minerva responded immediately and advised that the troop arrive through Hogsmeade and meet with Aberfourth, to their surprise. While the group was split in agreeing with the move, they all agreed with Harry that it had to be done- they had to gain access to the school to finish this war once and for all. Hermione added that at least this way, they had a destination in mind and an ally in case there was a trap rather than flailing and running blindly into the school.

After running from the awaiting Death Eaters, the group came face to face with the last Dumbledore. An angry Dumbledore that began chastising a surprised Harry and challenging him to run away while he still could. Shocked by the anger, Luna grabbed for Hermione's hand and relaxed when she felt the comforting warmth remain. Luna knew that soon they would enter the school and Hermione would be reunited with Minerva, but she still wanted to treasure the time she still had with her True Love.

Harry responded just as fervently that he was not leaving, that this had to end and he was determined to see it through. Satisfied by his answer, Aberfourth looked toward the portrait of his sister who proceeded to disappeared into her portrait and return with the silhouette of someone. It was war hardened Neville.

Their descent into the bowels of the school was thankfully uneventful. Upon emerging from the portrait, Harry was tackled by Ginny, Ron by his family, and both Luna and Hermione by Minerva.

"I was worried sick for you both!" came the pronounced Scottish brogue of one Minerva McGonagall. Embracing the two young women, she held them both at arm's length to examine them for injuries. Luna blushed under her scrutiny, but felt peace in knowing that the woman before her was not only brave, but kind and apparently possessed a heart of gold.

"Minerva, we are as fine as circumstances allow, thanks to Dobby. Though, I'm sorry. He didn't make it," whispered a teary eyed Hermione.

With a look of determination and fire Minerva replied, "Well, when we win and this is over we will raise a memorial in his honor. Come, there is much to do".

The two women accompanied their green robed companion outside the doors of Hogwarts where they witnessed Minerva call upon the stone suits of armor to protect the school. Both Hermione and Luna couldn't stop giggling after seeing the look of childish excitement overcome their friend as she said, "I've always wanted to use that spell".

It Ends

The fight had brought many losses. The trail of tears falling down their faces appeared to be never ending and the line of opponents infinite, but they each knew there was bound to be an ending to this darkness one way or another.

Hermione caught sight of Luna fighting alongside of Ginny and quickly made her way through the villains in her way to join them, but froze when Bellatrix appeared in her line of vision. Try as she might, her legs would not cooperate and it felt as if her heart was going to fall out of her chest when she saw the madwoman raise her wand against her friends when Minerva appeared out of nowhere and took a protective stance in front of them both.

Hermione slowly inched close having seen Minerva and refusing to stand by while the two people she loved were in harm's way. No one saw Mrs. Weasley silently approach Bellatrix from behind and all turned away when she knocked the woman forcefully to the with Avada Kedavra. "Not my daughter, you bitch," menacingly whispered the normally peaceful woman. They all turned as one and once again entered the fray.

In the courtyard there was not a dry pair of eyes in sight when Hagrid appeared carrying Harry. Both Minerva and Luna turned to Hermione knowing how great her grief would be, but Luna was closer. The brown-eyes young woman made to lunge at the Dark Lord in a blind rage and as he made to curse her, Luna moved and threw herself in front of Hermione. No one noticed the sheet covering Harry grow flat, no longer covering anything. As the Dark Lord made to finish the two, Minerva took a step, but was held back by an invisible hand and calmed by the voice of Harry himself, "I will take care of it, Professor. You should know, she loves you."

"Hello, Tom" shouted Harry as he removed the Invisibility Cloak and a collective gasp ran through the crowd.

Minerva rushed to Hermione's side as she held on to Luna much like Harry had protectively held Dobby. The sobs wracking her body making it difficult to witness, but Minerva joined the embrace and made to raise her wand. Luna imperceptivity shook her head. She knew it was too late. Tom had meant for Hermione to suffer every single moment. Knowing that there was very little time, Luna struggled to move Hermione's hand to the pocket of her robe where the letter was.

"Minerva, please take care of her. I love you both," Luna quietly said. Hermione could feel her body grow limp and only tightened her hold on her friend and savior. She felt the pull of movement encase her and found herself near the Black Lake in the very clearing where Hermione first was comforted by Luna and Minerva and stumbled upon her items after being abducted. A great deal had happened here. Hermione remembered the clue Dumbledore had left harry in the snitch and her cries intensified, "I open at the close."

"I am sorry, Hermione."

"I know. So am I. She saved me."

No other words were needed for now. Taking out her wand, Minerva began transfiguring a raised bed with flowers surrounding it. They would have to find Mr. Lovegood, but for now they could mourn privately.

Hermione deftly removed the letter from her robes. Minerva, realizing what she had in her hands asked if she wanted her to step away to give her privacy.

"No, I think I need you here in case I fall apart, please," came the answer as Hermione's trembling hands made to open the seal.

Tears began to mark the pages as she read:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I have always felt not of this world, but getting to know you has changed that. Your smile alone has made me realize the beauty of each day. You made me want to be part of reality whereas before I only knew how to pretend. When you didn't come back for the final year, I made myself a promise. If and when we were reunited and the war was still going on, I would make it my responsibility to that you survived. You had to survive._

_I could not live without you and so if you are reading this that is what had to happen. I left in peace knowing that you were safe._

_I want more than anything for you to find happiness. I was so fortunate that our paths crossed and that I got the chance to be loved by you._

_Forever yours,_

_Luna_

Hermione had collapsed the moment she finished reading the letter. She was aware of falling, but not hitting the ground as strong arms surrounded her and she was cradled against Minerva's warmth as she conjured a plush seat a few feet away from where Luna lay. Together they cried and comforted each other. It would be a long time before their broken hearts would be mended, but they would endeavor to be there for each other. Tomorrow would bring another day.

**A/N:**

**This might be the end for this story. I am not sure how to proceed. In time both will have healed and found love in each other, but I don't know about delving into that in this story. It might have to be assumed and if I write another story, presenting a romance not associated with this tragedy. This plot/universe would not apply.**


End file.
